


Ichigo Pussy

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Double Penetration, Drama, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hentai, Hermaphrodites, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, One Shot, Orgy, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: Beautiful, busty, adorable Ichigo [24yrs] was having a great day…until he wasn’t! When a series of irritating events hit and screw up his day Ichigo is going to get the help of three nice strangers. How many men does it take to perk up a bad day? Find out.What happens when three men learn to share something?This oneshot is complete!!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters mentioned in Ichigo Pussy nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these Bleach characters goes to Tite Kubo. All Characters © Tite KuboDeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com





	Ichigo Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> So this one[shot]…kind of snuck into my brain late one night and I got out of bed and started putting it on paper because it refused to be contained.  
> 

.

What happens when three men learn to share something?

 

            The day was just fine. His days usually were – fine, nothing more and nothing less. Twenty-four-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki had no complaints about life, especially today. The sun was shining, he was out and about, eating vanilla ice cream off of a cone, wearing a pearl beaded bracelet, a comfortable pair of short close-toe pumps and a light-colored floating sundress that came to his knees. Yeah, this was a classy man wearing a dress and pumps and he loved every minute of it. Ichigo retained a few secrets about himself, but his preference in clothing wasn’t one of them; he would dress however he liked, wherever he liked.

 

            Though people stared he was comfortable in his way, and they weren’t actually staring because he looked like a pervert in a dress. No. Not even like a crossdresser. Ichigo had something unique about him that helped him fill out his clothing in a way that made others not think twice. It was a something that helped him look especially nice in his clothes… Breasts!

 

            Contently walking down the busy main street of his hometown at leisure, Ichigo passed a few tantalizingly decorated shops on his way. One was the Sunshine Tailor’s shop, where he’d bought this sundress in fact, and they sold many more kinds of handmade summer-wear; it was rarely cold or snowy here so their business did well. Another shop was Pete’s Bakery. That shop sold cakes, treats, and common baked goods that were exceptional; their integrity for excellent quality food was what kept them in business. The bank he also passed. The post office…and then another sweet shop– _another_ , not the one he’d bought his ice cream from. The effeminate young adult stopped, staring first at the dark close-curtained windows of this unfamiliar sweets shop without being able to see into the shop itself. Ichigo’s eyes tilted upward toward the sweets shop’s pastel colored sign.

 

            He read it as he licked his melting ice cream. “Steel Sweets and Treats?” he mumbled idly, still staring up as other people walked around him on the sidewalk. What kind of sweets could this place possibly sell? He looked down again. The grey and black curtains behind the windows gave nothing away. There was no lettering on the windows either… Ichigo was getting pushed around a little by the crowd on the sidewalk. In his heels he stepped closer toward the shop door which was also obscured mostly by curtains and tinted glass – without writing. This was not the kind of shop which he usually explored… No matter what they sold. Getting an ominous feeling Ichigo moved on.

 

            The beautiful man stepped back into the crowd and continued down the main street’s sidewalk until the very next cross street which was two or three shops up from that odd one. Cars whizzed by, the air blew his dress’s belling bottom around modestly and rustled his boyishly short hair – a striking orange hue. Pressing the button on the pedestrian’s panel to request the traffic light to change he waited patiently at the crosswalk to cross the main street. There was a park across the way here and he wanted to explore there while looking at some newly installed artistic fountains he’d heard about. This was his one day off this week, and after he’d heard that the town had paid to have new beautiful fountains installed in their central park he knew exactly how he was going to spend his free day.

 

            Gradually other people collected around him, also waiting to cross the busy street. The light finally changed and Ichigo took one step onto the cross walk and stumbled. He dropped his unfinished ice cream on the ground as he landed on his hands and knees. That sucked! Most of the people around him looked but didn’t help, they just walked around because their opportunity to cross the street wasn’t very long.

 

            Just as he realized what had happened and embarrassment was starting to set in a strong pair of hands came by his shoulders. Their palms were warm and before Ichigo knew it he’d stood up and stepped back from the edge of the street. He’d never been at risk of being hit by any cars, he’d tripped too early in the walk-signal for that, but it still wasn’t good to fall in the street. The attractive young adult turned around to see who had helped him up out of all of the people who had coldly ignored him. Ichigo’s hazel eyes fell on a wide muscular chest in a sheer white exercise t-shirt that left very little to his imagination about this person’s physique.

 

            The other man was wearing black sweatpants with white stripes down the sides – not hugging his legs as tightly as the shirt on his torso but clearly given some extra shape by the muscles on his legs, immaculate white tennis shoes that looked comfortable as hell, a black armband with an MP3 player or a phone in its pouch, and a worried expression. “Are you ok?”

 

            Ichigo felt like his knees and palms were burning a little. He’d probably scraped them up a bit but they weren’t bleeding. The young adult looked upward at the man’s face. The bluest of blue eyes watched him with mild concern and then Ichigo realized that he should answer the question. Timidly the beautiful but embarrassed young adult smiled and nodded. “Mhmm,” he hummed.

 

            “Well alright then. You should be more careful.” The man smiled back, his worried expression disappearing into that winning one. He moved around Ichigo and jogged across the main street in the last seconds of the pedestrians’ time to cross.

 

            Ichigo watched, the back of the man’s head and torso mostly, as he moved off. He didn’t make a move to cross the street too, there just wasn’t enough time and he wasn’t going to rush and trip again. After the light changed back the numerous cars started to go again in the fast-moving lanes of the street. With a delicate sigh Ichigo relinquished his gaze, he’d lost track of the man who’d helped him. What a gentleman though.

 

            Ichigo checked his palms and knees. No blood, just like he’d thought; they were only reddish. His ice cream was gone though. Dropping that should have been the least of his worries. At least he was carrying his other belongings in a small drawstring backpack on his back. If it was a purse he might’ve lost all of those things too. Whew. He waited for the next opportunity to cross the street, pressing the button again and waiting; people collected around him once more. He tried not to look around, wondering who had seen him fall was too embarrassing.

 

            While Ichigo was standing there a strong finger tapped him on the shoulder and when the effeminate young fellow turned around to see who was trying to attract his attention there was…a _huge_ and _terrifying_ looking man standing behind him holding an ice cream cone and nothing else. That treat looked dwarfed in this fellow’s grasp. Over his clothes the man wore a large thick apron like a butcher might but it was cloth and dusted with flour and icing… Again Ichigo had to look up to see the face of this person, “U-Uh…” Those eyes in the stranger’s head were beadier than the pearls strung on his bracelet. This was also a hulk of a man, it looked like he was wearing what might have been a black dinner suit - a black bowtie at the neck, black slacks, and a black jacket with a starkly white shirt underneath but the sleeves on both the jacket and shirt had been torn off.

 

            “Saw you fall,” the man’s voice boomed. “Thought this might help.” He handed over the ice cream to the slighter, mouth gaping, fellow whom he probably didn’t realize was a man until Ichigo started talking – a kind of give-away because of the pitch and tone.

 

            “Th-Thank you! You’re very nice.”

 

            Suddenly the towering hulk smiled much wider. “Mannerly and pretty. You’re welcome madam. Or sir.”

 

            “Either,” Ichigo assured.

 

            The stranger nodded his head and then turned around and started walking back up the street’s sidewalk to…the strange shop that Ichigo had passed but felt was too ominous to go in! Of course. The man picked up an unfinished cigarette from one of the windows’ sills and took a deep drag or two before putting it out and going back inside the sweets shop.

 

            Already suspicious of him by his appearance but flattered that someone would be so thoughtful, Ichigo grew even more suspicious based on where the man went. Clearly he worked in that shop and was probably taking a smoke-break when the whole falling thing had happened. Ichigo looked at the otherwise normal vanilla ice cream on the pale brown cone. It was tempting him, but he decided to wait.

 

            By the time that this surprise came to a close, he’d missed yet _another_ light cycle. Ichigo realized this when he turned around and there were people just finished crossing the street and the light changed back to let the cars go. The pretty fellow sighed and went back to the post and yet again pressed the button to get across the street, several times over. He waited once again for the signal to change, oh well. A few minutes along and the traffic was pretty thin right now… This light was just taking forever to change this time for some reason… People started collecting by the main street’s crossing and patiently there stood Ichigo with the ice cream melting over his hand that was clutching the cone. It had been five minutes entirely and no walk signal…

 

            What the hell was taking so long? There weren’t even that many cars to stop. Others had pushed the button too and were waiting. This wasn’t _that_ big of a street even though it was a main one through town. With a huff the frustrated young adult leaned past some people to see the street better and there were no cars. This waiting felt pointless, so Ichigo stepped out into the crosswalk… No one else followed him, some people did mutter though; this was dangerous and unheard-of behavior in his town.

 

            Ichigo strode on the white stripes of the crosswalk with a light frown and hard clacks from his short pumps’ heels, walking briskly but sure. He would _not_ trip again.

 

            The driver of a car pulling out of a parallel parked space just to the side had finally gotten out of his frustrating space where someone hadn’t left him hardly enough room to wiggle and saw that the intersection’s light was green on his side. So he went ahead.

 

            Briskly moving Ichigo was directly in this car’s path and had a fraction of a section to react, managing not to drop anything this time but freezing and taking a fearful step back as he turned to face the oncoming car like a deer in the headlights of semitruck.

 

            The driver noticed the person in his way and hammered the disc brakes on his car and the old muscle car screeched to a stop a foot from Ichigo’s legs. “WHAT THE FUCK?! IT’S GREEN YOU IDIOT!”

 

            Ichigo snapped out of his stupor when he was yelled at and a dark storm cloud blew across his face. It was not such a good day anymore… The effeminate young adult flipped the driver the bird with his free hand and added a “FUCK YOU TOO, PAL!” in a loud masculine voice and stormed the rest of the way across the street in huff and walked straight into the park.

 

            The driver gawked. The car was eventually on its way again.

 

            Gladly leaving the scene of so much embarrassment behind Ichigo stomped as he walked through the park’s grass, his face was hot and flushing. How utterly humiliating. He couldn’t find a place to hide soon enough. He’d planned to walk the long way around the park, on the sidewalks of its borders and winding pathway through to the fountains, but now he just couldn’t give a fuck. Ichigo was b-lining for the massive stone fountains that he could see up ahead. They really were artistically beautiful.

 

            His hazel eyes widened in wonder as he came up to them and eyed the marble that they were made out of. Some of the basins were elevated ten feet off of the ground and there were all sorts of dips and crevasses to walk under and around where some of the water features connected together. It was a pretty expansive circle of fountains. Tossing the mostly melted ice cream cone in a trash bin and wiping his hand off on the grass Ichigo had a grand total of two minutes to bask in the glory of the fountains before it started to rain.

 

            Just when the day was looking up! Why did it have to fucking rain?! The sun was out! How could it rain when the sun was out and there were hardly any clouds?! Ichigo stood in the downpour by the grouping of artistic fountains as the sky mocked him and the rain started to pour down and people right-away were clearing out of the park. When he noticed that he was completely alone by the fountains Ichigo bellowed, “WHY THE FUCK NOT?! JUST MAKE IT WORSE!” in his loudest possible voice. Fuck the rain.

 

            He was drenched, and for Ichigo that meant that his sundress was becoming more like a see-through paper towel by the minute, only it wasn’t going to dissolve. The poor young adult’s physique dripped rainwater as the downpour didn’t stop only lessened slightly after several minutes but was still a pretty substantial amount of rain.

 

            He wasn’t just effeminate because of his dress and garb. Ichigo had large breasts too, making his gender a little questionable, nipples pricked right up and erect against his soaked sundress. Now more of a…‘raindress’ really. His pretty pumps were stained with grass. His drawstring backpack and everything inside of it was soaked. The bell of his dress hugged his thin but masculine-straight torso with wet wrinkles and crumpled around his straight hips. Unmentionable against his crotch was the outline of his manhood, flaccid and tucked away under the dress in panties that did nothing to help hide it. Soaking wet and so very frustrated.

 

            Ichigo just stood there for some minutes and stared miserably forward. There was really nowhere he could have hidden in time to avoid being soaked. Eventually he moved, walking under one of the fountains and trying to hide from the rain but only barely able to. The basins and arches of the fountains overhead weren’t really designed to be umbrellas. He crouched there under the dripping and rain-washed marble and cried into his arms folded over his knees. It was sad because he was sopping wet and couldn’t just walk around and look at the fountains like he’d planned on his _one_ day off. Ichigo was a really busy guy at work, he hardly ever got a break…

 

            “Hey… Are you…ok?”

 

            Ichigo sniffed and looked up at the voice and there was another man standing there by one of the pillars of the fountains that he was trying to hide from the rain underneath. “Oh I’m…not really ok,” the young adult admitted.

 

            This man was wearing a red t-shirt that hung loosely on his torso with wide openings on the sleeves and a sun printed on its face, trunks that looked like the swimming sort with variations of grey hibiscus flowers printed on them, and red slide-on sandals with beads in the band that went over the tops of his feet. He also held a plain black open umbrella over his head and when he heard the other man’s sad answer he came over and held the umbrella above Ichigo’s head, crouching down like him. “I was uh…driving that car…”

 

            Ichigo’s thoughts stalled.

 

            “You yelled at me.”

 

            “You’re going to lecture me…I’m going to leave.” Ichigo’s tone darkened and he acted like he might get up and move off.

 

            “Wait, no! I just felt bad for you. That was careless, crossing against the light, but I scared you.”

 

            Ichigo stayed right there and stared warily at the man with the umbrella. “Ok. I _don’t_ want a ride home if you were about to ask. Why would you follow me?”

 

            The redheaded man with the umbrella laughed, “No I wasn’t gonna ask that, and I didn’t follow you! I was coming here anyway. My trainer and I run around this park for exercise. I heard you yelling again…”

 

            Now that was an embarrassing way to be identified. Ichigo felt a little bad for being presumptuous. “Oh.”

 

            “Yeah, I wouldn’t expect you to get in a car with me when we’re strangers and all.”

 

            Ichigo made a pathetic sound, “Ichigo.” He gestured to himself.

 

            The other man moved his free hand to shake Ichigo’s, who actually did shake it. “Renji Abarai.”

 

            “Where’s your trainer?” Ichigo looked around them warily.

 

            Renji looked around too, “I think I lost him. He was lecturing me about running in sandals so I ran ahead of him. I don’t like being lectured either.”

 

            The soaked young adult pulled up on his dress’s straps so that they wouldn’t slip and chuckled. “Well you could hurt your feet.”

 

            “Oh not you too…” Renji griped.

 

            “HEY. YOU STUPID FUCK-” An approaching and abrasive voice stopped bellowing right away as another man with a plain black umbrella jogged up toward the fountains and the two people’s hideaway from the rain. He stopped because he noticed the lady crouched with Renji under his umbrella. “Oh sorr-”

 

            “You!” Ichigo stared up at the new man, who was actually the muscular hunk who’d helped him up when he’d stumbled at the crosswalk. He was a little sweatier and wet than before but he was still in his body-hugging exercise clothing, white t-shirt and sweatpants.

 

            “Me,” he replied matter-of-factly, recognizing the person he’d helped. “Yeah.” The blue haired man paused his cellphone’s music in his armband and tucked away his headphones, giving a wondering look toward Renji who was beside her…wait no…this was a guy. Right? The voice was too masculine to be a woman’s, but those were definitely tits… His blue eyes transferred back to the gender-confusing fellow. “Did you fall again?”

 

            “No,” Ichigo’s tone of voice flattened out.

 

            Renji sighed, “I almost hit Ichigo with my car.”

 

            “Ichigo?” The blue haired man questioned.

 

            Renji nodded toward the person crouched next to him. “Ichigo. And Ichigo this is my personal trainer, Grimmjow.”

 

            Ichigo smiled warmly, “Nice to meet you, and thanks for the hand up earlier.”

 

            “Huh?” Now Renji was confused.

 

            Grimmjow looked at Renji, “He- Uuuuh. She?” He glanced at Ichigo for clarification.

 

            “‘He’ is just fine,” the orange haired young fellow acknowledged, fully aware that his appearance could be confusing and that made him understanding.

 

            “He fell or tripped by the street,” Grimmjow explained, still standing a few feet from them with his umbrella out in the nonstop rain. The weather didn’t seem to bother him.

 

            “And _he_ helped me back up,” Ichigo furthered.

 

            Renji’s confusion cleared up. “Oh, well no wonder you were pissed off, Ichigo.”

 

            “I tried to cross that main street twice and the first time I fell. The second time a scary guy from a shop over there wanted to give me ice cream.”

 

            “Ice cream?” Renji questioned.

 

            “Dropped it when he fell,” Grimmjow cleared up.

 

            It was comical how the understanding of all of this was going around in pieces.

 

            “And got another cone from that weird guy but it was taking so long for the light to change to walk across the street… I know you should cross with the walk signal but I was really annoyed and didn’t see any cars…well until _yours_.” Ichigo sighed and tucked his hands in between his legs, slumping over slightly and holding his thighs together. He was still embarrassed.

 

            “I’m just glad that I didn’t hit you,” Renji affirmed. He patted the soaked man on the arm. “I don’t give a flying shit about you flipping me off or yelling either I’m just glad that you’re fine.”

 

            “He yelled at you _and_ flipped you off?” Grimmjow prodded with a scrunched expression. “By looking at you I wouldn’t expect that.” The comment was directed at the young fellow in the dress.

 

            Ichigo chuckled nervously, “I was angry and it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing.”

 

            The sound of the heavy rain and the downpour around them continued. It had started to rain harder again.

 

            Renji talked next, “So Ichigo, what were you planning to do here? Picnic or take some photos?”

 

            A sudden amount of alarm filled him and Ichigo quickly took his drawstring backpack off, remembering something because of what Renji had said. He looked inside the clothy container. Absolutely soaked… _everything_ … “My camera…” It was an expensive model too. Ichigo groaned with an upset sound.

 

            The two other men watched him and then looked at each other as if trying to read off the other’s expression what they should say or do. They wordlessly looked back to Ichigo who closed the backpack and put it on his back again.

 

            “Sorry you’re having such a shitty day, guy.” Renji patted Ichigo on the arm again.

 

            “Can we help?” Grimmjow piped up.

 

            “I don’t know…” Ichigo’s tone of voice sounded defeated.

 

            In an effort to distract Renji squinted up at the other umbrella holding man, “This is more than he usually says in a week and we train _together!_ He doesn’t-”

 

            “I will stuff grass in that mouth of yours,” Grimmjow reactively butted-in to say.

 

            Ichigo chuckled a little and started smiling even though he was still miserable.

 

            Collectively the two strange men realized that they’d started to help already.

 

            “I don’t munch grass actually,” Renji furthered.

 

            “Oh yeah. You actually suck a lot more di-” Grimmjow got cut off.

 

            Renji shushed his trainer with a hard hiss.

 

            Ichigo laughed even more and smiled helplessly. Ok, maybe he wasn’t super miserable anymore.

 

            “Was that entirely necessary?” Renji asked with a frown at Grimmjow.

 

            Grimmjow shrugged, “I doubt it offends him. Huh guy?”

 

            Ichigo looked up with a smile and a shake of his head, “It doesn’t. I hope I’m not robbing you both of your exercise.”

 

            The two other men scoffed and shook their heads almost simultaneously.

 

            “You think we’d run in this?” Renji gestured out, the downpour of rain he’d indicated.

 

            “You think I’d _let_ him run in _sandals_ in this?” Grimmjow specified.

 

            “Shut up about the sandals dude!” Renji quacked back.

 

            Ichigo started to laugh again and this time it lasted as long as a regular laugh would and he was smiling afterward. “You guys are stupid.”

 

            Amused, Grimmjow gave a dark little chuckle, “We should move this chat somewhere else.”

 

            “We’re already wet, what does it matter?” Ichigo mentioned.

 

            “Not what I meant,” Grimmjow explained.

 

            Renji and Ichigo stared bewildered at the standing man.

 

            “UGH! Grimm! Really?! That’s so inconsiderate, not to mention creepy!” Renji suddenly exploded, interpreting what his trainer had meant by ‘move somewhere else’ differently because of the objection.

 

            Ichigo stared at the standing man with wide eyes, he’d vaguely figured it out.

 

            Grimmjow’s thin blue eyebrows furrowed together. They thought…he was trying to _suggest_ something more _cozy_ … “Also not what I meant!” Grimmjow barked to keep them from thinking that he was being a creep. “Goddamn. I just meant we should move because there’s a guy across the way there staring at us…” He lifted a thickly muscled arm and pointed through the hideaway’s arching marble at a figure out behind Renji and Ichigo who was standing in the rain facing them with no umbrella. They could all agree, when Renji and Ichigo turned to look, that that was really weird.

 

            “Oh god he’s walking over here,” Renji croaked as the form beyond moved toward them. “It’s because you fucking pointed at him!”

 

            “Is not,” Grimmjow corrected, sure of himself.

 

            Ichigo looked vaguely worried. “I wonder what he wants.”

 

            The hulking mass of man marched up to the gathering by the fountains and stopped a polite distance from Renji and Ichigo but only because he could park himself right next to Grimmjow who reactively leaned slightly away. It was the man from the creepy sweets shop! The same one with the probable dinner suit with the sleeves of the black jacket and shirt torn off. He was sans the apron though. “Anyone…got a light?” he boomed.

 

            Grimmjow’s already wide eyes stayed that way as he stared sideways with a closed mouth and a posture that was noticeably uncomfortable. Personal space bubble was popped.

 

            Amazed that leaning away was all Grimmjow had done, Renji shook his head ‘no’. Stunned, and also glad that the strange hulk wasn’t standing next to him. If his trainer, Grimmjow, was any taller he and this hulking mass would be evenly sized, but even his buffed-up trainer wasn’t that big.

 

            Meanwhile Ichigo had placed his backpack back on his lap and took out a plastic lighter, “Here you go.” And tossed it to the enormous man.

 

            Renji and Grimmjow gawked. Of all of them to have a lighter with them this was not expected.

 

            “My appreciation to you,” the huge man caught the lighter with ease and sheltered it from the rain as he took out a metal case that was commonly recognized for keeping cigarettes in.

 

            Realizing that the familiar man really meant him no harm, and feeling a little bad that he hadn’t eaten the ice cream, Ichigo smiled warmly. “And mine to you, for the ice cream that is. It was really sweet of you.”

 

            The newcomer took out one smoke, sheltering it and the whole case under Grimmjow’s umbrella to light it. Of course that meant leaning toward the man who was instinctively leaning away from him. The newcomer didn’t seem to care.

 

            Giving in and relinquishing the rest of his personal space Grimmjow sighed and just held the umbrella up higher so that the big guy could smoke and not have the rain put the cherry out. Even when he really disapproved of smoking; it killed you after all!

 

            “All of mine got wet…” Ichigo frowned, folding his hands over his backpack on his lap.

 

            Without a hesitation the suited-up man tossed the metal casing of cigarettes and the lighter back to the fellow in the soaked sundress.

 

            Ichigo caught them and carefully opened the container under Renji’s umbrella. It was clear that the hulk was willing to share. They smelled like fresh tobacco. That was _so_ good. “Thank you.” As he took one out and held it in his mouth to light it Renji gestured toward the case.

 

            “May I?” Renji was asking permission.

 

            “Be my guest,” the owner of the case of smokes permitted.

 

            “Don’t ya fuckin’ dare,” Grimmjow piped, but Renji picked one up and borrowed Ichigo’s lighter anyway. The blue haired trainer frowned heavily. “First it’s one…then it’s twelve.”

 

            “Right now it’s only one,” Renji retorted, clicking the lighter. The metal case closed as he handed it back to Ichigo who tossed it back to the newcomer from his maintained crouch.

 

            Ichigo hummed pleasantly with his cigarette, leaning back against the marble fountain’s base but making sure to stay under the umbrella. He exhaled smoke. “These are so good.” They were good, fresh, but also he was wet and stressed out so anything with tobacco was good at the moment.

 

            “I roll them myself. Sell them at my store sometimes,” the suited man informed.

 

            “I saw your store,” Ichigo talked between drags. “I didn’t go in though. Maybe I should have.”

 

            “Doesn’t seem like your kind of store,” the large and muscular man mentioned with a hand sliding the metal casing into his slack’s pocket. “No offense.”

 

            Laughing Ichigo agreed, “Which is why I didn’t go in. What all do you sell there?”

 

            “Sweets… Treats… All sorts. Cigarettes, cigars, and handcrafted metal dishes.” What an odd combination of things but this man wasn’t lying. “I’m a blacksmith and a chef of sorts.”

 

            All the other three men gawked. Well…if they were china dishes or something dainty this wouldn’t make any sense but in a way they could all see him doing that. Metal dishes…smokes…and sweets…

 

            “Name’s Kenpachi,” the suited fellow offered.

 

            The slightest of them raised his free hand in a wave, “Ichigo.” The other hand held his cigarette which went straight back up to his lips after he’d said his name.

 

            “Renji,” the redhead who was also smoking offered back. It was only polite. This guy had given him a quality and free smoke after all.

 

            Kenpachi followed the both of them approvingly with his eyes and then looked at the man next to him.

 

            Grimmjow realized this… “Grimmjow,” he rumbled. He’d mellowed out a little since being disturbed by Kenpachi encroaching on his personal space.

 

            Ichigo continued to smoke happily.

 

            “What about you lot?” Kenpachi questioned. They looked like a strange bunch of random people all gathered together, and for the most part they really were just that. “What’d you all do?”

 

            Renji piped up first, “Mechanic. Training to be a professional tennis player. It’s a long way off but I enjoy working on it as much as cars.” That pretty much explained the muscle car he’d been driving.

 

            Ichigo squinted at Renji, “You play tennis?” He really wouldn’t have guessed that on his own.

 

            “Yeah, sure do. But not nearly as well as this guy,” Renji said that pointing over at Grimmjow who crossed his arms and frowned just because he wasn’t a fan of all the eyes directed to him.

 

            Everyone in the group stared at the blue haired trainer and his eyes flicked off to the side, away from everyone. “I don’t play as often as I used to.” Grimmjow was awkward but honest.

 

            “That’s because he’s too busy working on an oil rig six months out of the year…” Renji added. He wasn’t kidding either. “Roughnecking.”

 

            Grimmjow grumbled.

 

            “Woah…” Ichigo mentioned with a broad smile, “That’s dangerous right?”

 

            Grimmjow shrugged. Man of few words, and surprisingly shy about himself.

 

            Renji snickered. “He makes bank compared to a landlubbing mechanic that’s for sure.” The redhead’s gaze moved onto Ichigo who was just about finished with his smoke. “What about you, Ichigo? What do you do?”

 

            “Well I make clothing and herbal stuff,” Ichigo seemed proud to say.

 

            “Like herbal remedies?” Renji asked with a squint.

 

            Ichigo looked uncertain. “Mmm…sometimes. I’m still learning about herbs from someone else so it’s nothing huge and revolutionary.”

 

            Kenpachi’s beady eyes turned toward Grimmjow who was shyly staring away from them with a grouchy look on his face. The big man elbowed the only slightly less big man next to him.

 

            Grimmjow’s eyes shot toward the elbow aggressively but when the suited fellow nodded ahead Grimmjow understood and didn’t snap at him. “That’s cool. Making clothes and plant stuff.”

 

            Ichigo laughed, “Haha, I guess. I don’t do anything really important like making food for people, or working on their cars, or gathering oil.”

 

            “Hey, but you’re doing cool stuff too. What you make, they’re like potions and stuff…and expensive suits and gowns or just street clothes?” Renji asked, trying to make sure that Ichigo didn’t get depressed again.

 

            “Oh any kinds of clothing.” Ichigo pointed down at his soaked sundress. The others all instinctively followed Ichigo’s pointed finger and stared right at his large, soaked breasts. It wasn’t on purpose. “I want to make these for a few people but my sewing machine broke a few days ago and sewing by hand has been a huge slow-down until it’s fixed. I’ve been selling herbal goods and modeling my shop’s clothes more than making things in the meantime.”

 

            Grimmjow’s face lit up like a rose on fire and his gaze twisted off again. That’s what he got for listening to someone who tried to bring his attention fully into the conversation.

 

            Renji just stared, unabashed probably. Ichigo was a model?! Of sorts…

 

            Kenpachi’s beady eyes went back up to Ichigo’s face, “You’re indecent like that.”

 

            “Hey! He can’t help it!” Renji snapped.

 

            Putting out the dead cigarette he’d finished Ichigo raised his arms and held them around his soaked chest-melons. Well…he’d forgotten about being decent in all of this. “Sorry…”

 

            Renji’s smoke was dead too but he’d wasted some of it by talking more than anyone else. “Don’t worry about it! They’re very lovely I’m sure these lugs want to say.”

 

            Grimmjow’s posture got rigid and his face stayed turned away.

 

            Kenpachi raised a black eyebrow, “They’re large. Why do you have them?”

 

            “That is so fucking _rude!_ ” Renji growled. “How can you even ask him that? It’s not polite at all.”

 

            Understanding, Ichigo shook his head, “It’s fine. I got implants because I think that breasts are beautiful.” He laughed, a very sweet sound, “I wanted to be pretty and with some extra money I went to a really nice surgeon a few times and they made them just the right size that I wanted. It took a bit of time.”

 

            “‘A few times’? They don’t just install them and let you get on with it?” Renji asked with a tilt of his head. Leave it to a mechanic to wonder why it wasn’t just a onetime deal to install some parts.

 

            Ichigo gave another radiant laugh and smiled, “No, you have to stretch the skin so that they’ll fit right. You can tailor your body like clothes, all it takes is some patience, and because of that I have all the excuses in the world to wear dresses as much as I want. It makes me happy to be pretty like this.”

 

            “Very pretty,” Kenpachi confirmed.

 

            Renji blushed a little at the radiant happiness coming from this man. It was such a genuine thing, he’d never heard anyone say anything like that ever before in his whole life. “That’s adorable. More people should be as bold and do whatever makes them the happiest.” Renji noticed Ichigo start staring toward Grimmjow who was forcing himself to stare off into space and being really quiet now. “Don’t worry about him.”

 

            Kenpachi looked at the shy man too, exhaling smoke from his slower burning cigarette. He was thinking about elbowing the trainer again. He thought that Grimmjow should have told Ichigo that he was pretty too.

 

            Ichigo whispered to Renji, “Why do you say that?”

 

            Renji whispered back, “He’s really shy but he thinks you’re pretty. He usually leans more toward burly men with barrel chests but he’s too scared to talk to any of them. If you couldn’t tell he’s bi, and probably really conflicted right now.”

 

            Flushed of face, Grimmjow’s eyes flew furiously toward Renji, “Hey shut up, alright!” That was really embarrassing! Why did Renji have to say shit like that? “I will beat you with your own sandals!”

 

            Renji made a mocking face and stayed where he was. He wasn’t worried about an empty threat.

 

            Kenpachi finished his smoke and put it out calmly. He didn’t side-step away from the agitated blue haired man in exercise clothes, probably because that would have meant standing in the rain again. “That a friendly promise?”

 

            No verbal response from Grimmjow who instead moved the umbrella that he was holding so that the blacksmith-baker beside him would get soaked.

 

            Indeed, the downpour drenched the hulking man from the head down in a matter of seconds. His cigarette went out… Rainwater coursed over Kenpachi’s unphased face and fashionably ruined suit attire. “That’s pretty cold.”

 

            “Oh shut up, guy,” Grimmjow croaked, walking away and sitting down under a different arch of the artistic fountains. He sulked by himself under his umbrella.

 

            Watching the trainer retreat Ichigo’s curiosity was stirred. “What’s up with him?” he asked quietly in a whisper again.

 

            Renji leaned to look at Grimmjow but spoke in a quiet tone to Ichigo mostly, “Oh he’s just being a shy pussy. Ignore it. He’ll talk the talk but the second anyone brings up something remotely sex-related he closes off. I’m never gonna find the poor bastard a decent girlfriend or a boyfriend even.” The mechanic sighed a long sigh in the direction of his sulking friend.

 

            Kenpachi looked smug at hearing this, chuckling, his own brand of amused chuckle.

 

            “How fast did he run away when he helped you?” Renji asked Ichigo.

 

            “Umm..” It was interesting that Renji phrased it like that because Grimmjow really had seemed like he’d booked it pretty quick – until now he’d assumed it was to make the walk-light. “Pretty much right away.”

 

            Renji nodded in a confirming manner. “That means he likes you.”

 

            As if he wanted to test something Ichigo asked something random next, not whispering at all anymore, “Could I admit something that I’m a little shy about too?”

 

            “Sure,” Kenpachi shrugged.

 

            “Absolutely,” Renji encouraged.

 

            Nothing from Grimmjow.

 

            “Well some of the clothes that I make are latex, leather, and fetish clothing!” Ichigo giggled.

 

            Renji’s thoughts stalled.

 

            Grimmjow actually looked over, straight at the adorable young fellow who’d just said something so unexpected that he wasn’t sure if it was really true.

 

            “Rad,” Kenpachi commented with a solid nod.

 

            “A-Are you sure?! I thought it was kind of embarrassing… I can make all sorts of clothing but I really like to make sexy clothes.” Ichigo blinked between the blacksmith-baker and the mechanic, trying not to stare at Renji’s trainer in-between because he’d noticed that Grimmjow’s attention was just coming back to them. There! Now something embarrassing about both of them was up for ears.

 

            Renji still couldn’t believe it. “Wait…do you model those too?”

 

            “Now who’s being rude?” Grimmjow sniped with narrowed eyes toward Renji. They’d finally gotten him talking again.

 

            “It’s fine. I do,” the sweet young fellow confirmed.

 

            Renji scratched at his neck with his one free hand. “I’m not asking for the reason that Grimmjow here thinks… I’m just wondering how actually.”

 

            “How I model them? Well you have to make the versions you’re going to sell in your size and then get a professional photographer to take pictures. I don’t go to runways or anything. I’m not that important, but I do enjoy posing in the photoshoots.” Ichigo fidgeted with his dress and smiled toward his lap. “But it can still be a little embarrassing obviously!”

 

            Grimmjow took a moment or two to consider the story and then got up from where he was sitting and walked back over toward the group again. He was still pretty quiet but he lifted the umbrella up again so that Kenpachi could hide from the rain.

 

            Renji stared over at his trainer with a light grin.

 

            Ichigo looked up and smiled at the blue haired man, “It’s ok to be shy.”

 

            When Grimmjow didn’t say anything back Kenpachi elbowed him again and nodded toward Ichigo.

 

            Grimmjow swallowed something that he was going to say to yell at the huge man and instead nodded, “Yeah thanks.” He’d caught their drift; they wanted him to feel comfortable enough to stand with them.

 

            “Is it my turn to tell an embarrassing story?” Renji piped.

 

            “Hell yeah. It’s the least you could do,” Grimmjow remarked in good humor. “But could we sit in your car?”

 

            “You really hate the rain don’t you?” Renji retorted.

 

            Grimmjow shook his head with a serious look on his face and pointed at Ichigo who was shivering to beat the band.

 

            Ichigo quickly noticed that he was being pointed at and shook his head. “Oh I’m ok! Eh heh heh…”

 

            Kenpachi removed his soaked but thick, sleeveless suit jacket and crouched in front of the comparatively tiny young fellow. He wrung it out and draped it around him, rubbing Ichigo’s arms. “Now you’re decent.” He stopped and straightened after a minute, looking at Renji who was the supposed owner of this car they were to retreat to.

 

            Renji groaned unhappily, but despite that he hugged an arm around Ichigo and helped the endowed young fellow stand up. “Only if you’re comfortable getting in the car with-” Ichigo grasped Renji’s wrist and with surprising strength started towing the man away from the fountains.

 

            Laughing and running in the rain across the grass Ichigo kicked off his stained pumps and danced through the grass with them in one hand and Renji’s wrist in the other.

 

            Half-hopping in order to keep up Renji almost lost his umbrella while being pulled and wound up kicking off his sandals and going barefoot too. “You don’t even know where I parked!” Ichigo was blindly pulling him out into the grassy field and continuing on in a random direction.

 

            Grimmjow and Kenpachi hadn’t moved yet. They were standing under the same shared umbrella watching the playful young adult tow the redhead around the grass without a worry in the world.

 

            “That boy is special,” Kenpachi remarked first. It was really delightful to see this.

 

            “I’ll say…” Grimmjow remarked back absentmindedly. The scene actually warmed him up a bit.

 

            Eventually the two gawking men realized that if they didn’t give chase that Renji and Ichigo would get away from them before they knew it and in a downpour it was hard to see far into the distance. The lot of them, all four ran into the parking lot for the park after traveling a ways across the grass. Renji slipped on his sandals at the pavement and picked Ichigo up like a bride and carried him while the dripping wet young fellow held onto the umbrella that they were using to keep some of the rain off. There were hardly any cars left in the parking lot and Renji’s bright red muscle car was not hard to notice. When he got there with Ichigo the beautiful young fellow was set back on his feet and Renji unlocked all of the car’s doors. They stood by the car’s driver side and waited for Grimmjow and Kenpachi to catch up, who did in the next few seconds and then they all ducked quickly into the cherry red muscle car.

 

           Grimmjow dropped his closed umbrella on the floor of the backseat and exhaled a hard breath. Ichigo’s backpack and Renji’s umbrella fell in the same place. Kenpachi’s jacket was returned to him.

 

            Renji, in the driver’s seat, and Ichigo, behind him in the backseat, were laughing.

 

            Kenpachi grinned watching them from the front passenger’s seat beside Renji. “I fail to see why rain is funny but you two might be insane.”

 

            “I fail to see how you fit in this car…” Grimmjow remarked, reclined back against the leather backseat with his head tilted back on the headrest.

 

            Ichigo leaned his head on Renji’s shoulder over the short front seat while sitting forward on the edge of the backseat. “You’re both bound to be weighing it down sitting on the same side.”

 

            Renji seemed very ok with this head placement. “Yeah, what the fuck guys? My suspension.”

 

            “Eh, fuck you,” Grimmjow remarked with a snort.

 

            Kenpachi shrugged. “Smoke in the car?”

 

            Renji nodded, “Yeah sure, we should crack the windows a little.”

 

            “Like that’ll fucking help! Can we not?” Grimmjow complained, the only man not interested in that pastime.

 

            Renji had already turned his key in the ignition once so that it was running on its battery. “You smoked for two years. Why do you care?” He cracked each window just enough to let a fair bit of air escape.

 

            “Because I quit, you dipshit,” Grimmjow grumbled.

 

            Ichigo had been onboard with this until Grimmjow had gotten annoyed. It wasn’t a small thing to quit smoking. Renji and Kenpachi didn’t seem to care about the trainer being what they probably considered a sensitive pansy and started lighting up their cigarettes with Kenpachi’s smokes and the cigarette lighter out of Renji’s car’s outlet. This muscle car was old enough to have one of those.

 

            Watching the goings on Grimmjow immediately got out of the car and while the other men ignored him Ichigo slid across the seat, not hard when he was soaked and the seat was leather, and opened the same door and got out too. The rain wasn’t as bad here, there was a tree hanging over the back half of the cherry red muscle car and it helped to shield them from some rain. Grimmjow was leaning up against the side panel by the car’s trunk with his arms crossed.

 

            Ichigo watched Grimmjow, who didn’t look at him, and then leaned up against the car beside the jacked trainer with a smile.

 

            Meanwhile in the car Kenpachi relaxed with an arm over the short back of the passenger’s seat and the other supporting his hand with the lit cigarette. “It’s just a matter of principal.”

 

            “Yeah well in college Grimmjow fucked our principal, so…”

 

            Kenpachi narrowed his eyes.

 

            “I’m serious. He was the most trouble you could ever imagine for like five or six years. Then all of the sudden out of the blue he cleaned up, got a decent job, and straightened himself the fuck out. He just needs to stop being so whiney.”

 

            “And you?” Kenpachi gestured to Renji with the hand that held his burning cigarette.

 

            Renji took a drag off his own smoke before answering, “I…was no better. Probably since high school I’ve been trouble. Guess I was selfish and I didn’t want to change. We kind of fed off of each other’s bad habits. Drugs, parties, sex, smoking, drinking, driving. Some of the classic things that denote ‘bad kid’ from ‘good kid’. I vaguely cleaned up a year after he did when I got sent to rehab by my folks. I guess I kinda signed myself in too but I only did it halfheartedly. Didn’t realize that it would actually fix me and now I’ve got a real good thing going and I’m only trouble sometimes.”

 

            Kenpachi exhaled smoke, “Heavy stuff.”

 

            “So where the fuck’d you come from?”

 

            “Across the sea. I’m an immigrant and my country was torn open and apart by war. I would have been a solider like my brothers, but my father was a blacksmith and my mother was a baker and I learned those things first, and so it only made sense to do those things when I got here. My shop on the main road nearby was not cheap but it’s the boon of my existence.” It was amazing how a frightening man like this could rattle off such a moving story.

 

            “Not to be rude, like fuckhead out there thinks I always am, but is that were all your scars and such are from?” Like the scar across one of Kenpachi’s eyes, the ones on his neck, arms and hands.

 

            “Yeah. That’s it. The face of war in scars across the flesh. If you want to live or leave you fight for it. Fighting is the essence of living.”

 

            “That type of life would scare me shitless. I don’t think I could fight in a war.”

 

            “I didn’t have a choice…” Kenpachi’s words tapered off as he noticed the two men outside the car on the passenger’s side in the sideview mirror. The massive man nodded for Renji to have a look.

 

            At first Renji wondered what the fuck was up but he moved over and looked in the mirror through the window. “Oh my god…” he remarked with a grin in a subdued voice.

 

            “Who started _that?_ ” Smoking his cigarette still Kenpachi subtly looked over his shoulder through one of the back windows.

 

            “I dunno but I’m kind of jealous right now…”

 

            That pretty young thing and Renji’s trainer were still outside of the car but Ichigo was turned around with his hands on the trunk, wet tits dangling, and Grimmjow, also soaked and dripping wet, was unabashedly fucking him from behind. Ichigo looked like he was enjoying the dicking very much.

 

            Enjoying this just as much as the young adult on the receiving end, Grimmjow’s hand lifted the edge of the sundress up again as it started to slip down and kept going with low growls of pleasure. His sweatpants were pulled down around his knees and it did not seem to bother him that they were doing this in a public parking lot with nothing around to block their position. How many people would even be around to notice? Not many would have stuck around through this downpour. Shy, but not _that_ shy to pass this up.

 

            Ichigo was holding himself mostly upright, his soaked and see-through sundress’s straps had come off his shoulders and while one clung to his arm the other had just fallen entirely and his boob on that side was hanging out – bouncing while he was pounded into. It was a little cold out here but all of the sexual activity made his insides warm and tingle so he didn’t care. His panties were down around one of his ankles, stretched between spread legs as he was rocked against the thrusting and held onto the side of the car. A virgin by no means, the young fellow was enjoying the sensation of Grimmjow’s thick and averagely long member pushing into his velvety vaginal hole that was tucked under some feminine folds of skin just between his asshole and his balls – close to where it should be normally. Ahead of his balls his cute cock bounced with the thrusting. Ichigo also made pleasured sounds but very softly and subdued so that he wouldn’t call too much attention to them.

 

            Renji and Kenpachi practiced their voyeurism from inside the car by watching in the mirror and through the window without being noticed. Renji finished his cigarette. “Ok fuck this…I can’t just _watch_ them go at it right outside.” He started to move back across to the driver’s seat, careful not to rock the car.

 

            “Interrupting would be rude,” Kenpachi was back to watching in the sideview mirror. “They’re in the middle of it.”

 

            “That has literally no standing. They are _right_ outside doing it against _my_ car in the middle of a damn _public_ area.”

 

            Kenpachi rolled his eyes, his smoke was almost dead.

 

            Turning the key so that the car wasn’t running down the battery any more, Renji got out after pocketing his keys. Closing the driver’s door he looked over the roof to Grimmjow who’d noticed him first.

 

            Ichigo was too busy holding himself up and enjoying the pleasure to look up yet, and just because the mechanic had taken notice didn’t mean that Grimmjow was slowing down or stopping. Ichigo didn’t feel any change in the pace.

 

            Getting rained on a fair bit again Renji stayed on the driver’s side and stared at his trainer, “So what the fuck?” He folded his arms against the roof and leaned on his side of the car.

 

            Grimmjow lifted a thin brow, shrugged and then looked back down, minding his pleasurable task. He ignored Renji’s query.

 

            “What if some cop comes by?” Renji croaked at the rutting pair.

 

            “Then I guess we get handcuffed too,” Grimmjow dropped his remark and started fucking the effeminate body below him a little harder, really putting some hastened oomph behind his bare erection stretching Ichigo’s pussy.

 

            Ichigo moaned more and leaned further forward over the muscle car’s trunk. “I’d be ok with that…” the young fellow remarked with a giggle.

 

            Walking around to the trunk, Renji stared for another long moment and finally ditched his frown; watching this cute boy with his dressed pulled up, and a tit hanging out, lean up against the cherry red paint of _his_ car would do that. Who wouldn’t drop their frown while watching something like this? “Well you’ve already assumed the position I guess,” the mechanic joked.

 

            Ichigo laughed softly among other more euphoric sounds he was making.

 

            To this Grimmjow cracked a modest grin. He held the soaked dress’s edge up with a hand on Ichigo’s lower back, hips still rocking at an evenly ball-knocking rate.

 

            “You can have a turn too,” a sweet Ichigo offered to Renji, looking up from being splayed across the perfect paintjob. “You’re friends, you should share…”

 

            Renji seemed stunned.

 

            Obliging the hint Grimmjow pulled out with a groan, he hadn’t cum yet but that wasn’t a half bad idea. “Put your ass in gear… C’mere.” He was looking straight across at Renji. They were bros, and bros shared things – like pussy.

 

            The redhead lit up with a flushed face. “Not in public!”

 

            “There’s fuck-all around right now. I pulled out to let you have a turn, you better fucking take it.” Grimmjow held onto the edge of his sweatpants so that they wouldn’t fall past his knees.

 

            Renji frowned a bit and pushed off of the car, walking around it to the pair.

 

            Ichigo stayed leaning over the trunk and folded his forearms under his chin with his backend still up. There was rain over here despite the tree’s protection but it wasn’t too much. The rainwater dripped off of the young fellow’s bowed body and over his smoothly curved ass cheeks and even down his pretty shaved legs to his bare feet. “My pussy or my butt, either will do. I’m used to people using both of them.” The lingering warmth from one man fucking him was fading and Ichigo wanted Renji to hurry up and keep that warm tingling going.

 

            Renji was frozen, staring at this sweet thing’s round ass cheeks, pink and untouched asshole, the sloppy mess that Grimmjow had made of his bare pussy and of course the curious sack and cock hanging from his pelvis in front of that. How…in anatomy…was that…possible?

 

            Grimmjow took a trick from Kenpachi’s book and elbowed Renji, “Pick a damn hole.”

 

            “Shut up…” Renji hissed, “Is this ok without a condom?”

 

            “Absolutely, you can even cum in me if you want,” Ichigo reassured and sure enough a second later Renji was up behind him and taking his hibiscus printed trunks down. Unlike Grimmjow he let them fall all the way to his ankles and had to take down a pair of underwear before he got his cock out. Renji wasn’t above average but he had tattoos and piercings on his dick, an exotic cock that was already mostly erect and had been getting there since Kenpachi had pointed out the scene in the mirror. The mechanic put a hand against the side of his car and put himself in Ichigo’s already used pussy with the other hand guiding his penetration. Then that hand went down on the car too and Renji started to fuck the pretty young adult that was leaning over the trunk of his car like he meant it.

 

            Ichigo felt the smooth edges of the protruding piercings rolling over his sensitive folds and in and out of his pussy’s hole and the sexually stirred heat in his body was raised again.

 

            Renji knew that Grimmjow had warmed Ichigo up so after his pierced and tatted cock was slathered in the generous fluid from this warm pussy he just started pounding…much to Ichigo’s delight.

 

            Grimmjow stood back with a grin watching, stroking his cock to keep it hard. Renji and he had had similar events in their past, this was no fresh thing. The trainer managed to get over to the front passenger’s window with his sweats mostly pulled up at his hips and knocked on the window with knuckles to get Kenpachi’s attention who had seemed to be totally fine staying in the car. “Hey,” he talked through the gap where the window was cracked.

 

            Kenpachi grunted and shifted, “You’re done?”

 

            “Hardly but this guy seems like he’s really horny for a few cocks.” Grimmjow wandered off from the window and left Kenpachi to decide what he’d do on his own. Meanwhile the trainer went back to masturbating while he watched Renji and Ichigo.

 

            Ichigo’s tits were hitting and sliding against the sheer paintjob on the trunk and side of the car while he made lewd sounds and squeezed around the exotic erection popping piercings in and out of his precious feminine hole. His pussy was dripping with fluid, more so than even the rainwater running over him. His sweet flushing erection swayed and bumped against the side of the muscle car and drooled its fair share of precum now.

 

            “How do you even have both?! This is fantastic…” Renji rattled off, staring down at his work and the swollen and aroused pussy gripping him. Ichigo was as sweet on the inside as he was outside, velvety walls hugged his rapidly pumping member and roused not just a traditional sense of male satisfaction through his glans and shaft but the piercings through Renji’s cockhead and the studs installed in lines along his shaft. The soft fleshy package of Ichigo’s balls patted against the mechanic’s and eventually Renji leaned over and picked up one of Ichigo’s tits and played with it.

 

            Bored enough with his solitude and not interested in smoking alone, Kenpachi got out of the car. Shutting the door he stared over at the scene of three men, all horny as could be and forgetting their inhibitions completely in public. This was an impressive display of libido. He walked up next to Grimmjow who didn’t seem to care this time and started watching again.

 

            Renji fucked the hell out of Ichigo until the mechanic partially unloaded. “Holy hell…” He’d stopped himself from fully climaxing – it wasn’t easy.

 

            “Mmmm…” Ichigo moaned, not having cum yet himself, he seemed resilient.

 

            “I’ll save some for another round,” Renji pulled out and long strings of thick fluids followed the edges of his piercings and strung from the tip of his cock to the hole he’d been pounding.

 

            Ichigo’s feminine folds were soaked but somewhat stayed apart as his pussy gushed with its own lubrication, probably still some of Grimmjow’s precum, and Renji’s cum. He breathed in long breaths, somewhat delirious from all of this and stayed where he was. “N-Next…”

 

            Renji and Grimmjow expected Kenpachi to move but when he didn’t they gave the huge man a funny set of looks. The blacksmith-baker shrugged nonchalant-like and approached the much slighter body leaned over the car as Renji backed up to where Grimmjow was. “Hmm…” Kenpachi stuck one of his large fingers in Ichigo’s gushing pussy and swirled it around, making the young fellow squirm and wiggle his rear. When he took the finger out the hulk pushed its wet end against the unused pink star above Ichigo’s pussy and pushed it in. The young man below him squeaked with delight, hands dragging against the sheer cherry paintjob of the car with further squeaks.

 

            Renji and Grimmjow’s faces were pricelessly stuck at wide-eyed expressions with a rose flush across their noses and cheeks. That…was pretty hot. Put that on a damn car calendar…

 

            “Either one…” Ichigo encouraged.

 

            “I’ll put it in your ass, butts are more my thing anyway, and then I won’t ruin you for these two.”

 

            “Hey..!” With his trunks still around his ankles Renji barked, still standing next to a rather quiet Grimmjow. “What the hell are you trying to say?”

 

            One-handed Kenpachi unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks regardless of Renji’s quacking.

 

            “He’s gay and clearly likes butts, right?” Ichigo chimed, still enjoying the thick finger up his ass.

 

            Ichigo had read him spot-on. “That’s right,” the huge man confirmed, just barely letting his slacks and briefs fall but only enough to show his rather enormous and erect member. Someone else had been aroused by all of the goings on too… Kenpachi wasn’t oblivious and Ichigo had a very cute butt. However that thing was at least a half inch thicker than average and maybe two inches longer. He conveniently used the gushing fluids of Ichigo’s pussy as lubricant by rubbing his bulbous glans up to it and smearing the feminine fluids and cum over himself.

 

            “Dude…” Renji gawked, his half-erect manhood hanging out without a mind to jack off. It was enough to keep him hard just watching.

 

            Grimmjow stared too, still beating off though, and actually speeding up his masturbation because of the scene.

 

            Looking over one of his shoulders Ichigo giggled as Kenpachi pulled his finger out and was still rubbing his monstrous cock against the wet folds to get it slippery enough. “You’re as big as you look!” he chirped sweetly. Ichigo was positioned thoughtfully, standing back from the car just enough so that he was perfectly bent over and his hands could still support him against the vehicle. Kenpachi’s girth squeezing into his little asshole was one hell of a stretch. “Ooooh!” Ichigo’s fingers squeaked against the side panel of the car. The glans disappeared past his cute and stretching pink ring. “Ooooh! Aaah!” His cries were surprised and pleasured ones as the shaft moved into him. All of the fluid in his pussy seemed to gush out at once as the enormous girth took over most all of the space in his pelvic area.

 

            Beyond aroused by this Grimmjow swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

            Renji mimicked that and swallowed dryly. “Well I’m glad that I saved some for later…”

 

            Kenpachi started fucking Ichigo after a few times in and out of the young fellow’s ass. He was a world more careful but still going at a pretty intimidating rate like the two behind him had. There was a slight bulge as he worked in and out of the slighter body, all the many inches of his ramrod-like manhood went in and seated Ichigo at his base every time.

 

            Surges of warm and tingling sensation in his body charged through and through the effeminate form and Ichigo reached down and started stroking himself while leaned over and taking Kenpachi’s cock. His pretty little hands squeezed around the shaft and glans of his sweetly colored member and massaged it, especially rubbing his drooling glans and its slit. “Oh! Harder! Please, please!” he begged in a high and desperate voice. And so Kenpachi fucked him hard enough to make Ichigo drool out of every orifice that wasn’t stuffed full of meat. A tendril of drool swayed on his bottom lip, multiple ones from his cute boy-cock and large drops of fluid out of his pussy. His dangling boobs swayed, pretty much free of the soaked dress.

 

            Kenpachi was getting squeezed pretty hard this whole time. This was about the best flesh-sleeve one could ask for – a cute and durable one! Lean and pretty weren’t usually his type but Ichigo was just too precious a young man to pass up.

 

            Ichigo beckoned Kenpachi to lean down after a few minutes and gestured to the two standing by enjoying watching while they were whispering back and forth.

 

            Renji looked at Grimmjow and Grimmjow looked back at Renji when they realized that they were being talked about.

 

            A moment later, “Come here. You,” Kenpachi ordered, halting his thrusting and pulling out then pointing at Grimmjow.

 

            That left Ichigo’s asshole gaping a bit and while Kenpachi gave orders the young adult caught his breath.

 

            Grimmjow stared warily and didn’t move at first because he wasn’t sure what the hulk wanted. He gave Kenpachi a bit of an inquisitive stare that said ‘me?’

 

            “Yeah you. Get the fuck over here,” Kenpachi insisted.

 

            Ichigo straightened up, a little weak with his asshole still gaping just a bit, but he held himself up against the side of the muscle car and turned to the side, gesturing with a beckoning hand for Grimmjow.

 

            Realizing that Grimmjow was being dumb and shy again all of the sudden Renji shoved his buddy over.

 

            “Hey!” Grimmjow complained until Ichigo wrapped his arms around him and then gestured to Renji.

 

            “You too,” Ichigo explained. Grimmjow tolerated the hug as Renji wandered over and then Ichigo hugged him too and kissed the redhead on the cheek. “We’re going to try three.” Ichigo held up three lean fingers.

 

            “Three?!” Renji choked out.

 

            “Three what?” Grimmjow bent one of his brows down. He kind of understood but he didn’t believe what he’d just heard. “I don’t want any dicks up my ass thanks…”

 

            Kenpachi chuckled darkly, he already knew what was going on.

 

            “Noooo…silly they’re all for me,” Ichigo explained. He reached down and grasped the mechanic’s and trainer’s still exposed erections and started to stroke them. “You two can put them in here…” he gingerly moved a hand away from Grimmow’s cock to touch his pussy lips and then patted his own hip before returning the hand to Grimmjow’s cock, “And Kenny will fit his in my butt.”

 

            Grimmjow shook his head, “There’s no goddamn way this is going to work…”

 

            Renji shushed his friend. “We’ll get it to work.”

 

            “Are you fucking kidding me?” Grimmjow fired back. “We’re going to hurt him.”

 

            Ichigo let both of his hands go to Grimmjow who was having the most doubts about this and backed the trainer’s tailbone up against the side of the car and stayed facing him, stroking his thin fingers against both of the strong man’s biceps. “Will you pick me up? Hold me up a little high… Renji, you can penetrate from the side, I’ll hold my leg up.”

 

            Renji walked up as Grimmjow obliged with a sigh and lifted Ichigo up, holding under the young man’s thighs. “I should probably put mine in first because my piercings will catch…” Renji mentioned.

 

            “Ok,” Ichigo held onto one of Grimmjow’s shoulders and with the other hand held onto one of Renji’s as the exotic man stepped in. He felt the ridges of Renji’s piercings easily make way into his messy pussy hole with guidance. It was pleasantly snug. Ichigo kissed Renji on the lips very sweetly and then looked to Grimmjow. “Ok, your turn.”

 

            Hoping that he wasn’t about to hurt anyone Grimmjow made a soft sound of compliance and while Renji helped hold up one of Ichigo’s legs the trainer guided his glans up into the wet folds and against the ridge of the hole where Renji’s cock was at. He gave Ichigo a look.

 

            “I’ll tell you if it hurts too much,” Ichigo assured and then felt the firm press of the second cock trying to force its way into his pussy. “Oooh! Mmmm!” Ichigo squirmed a little, especially when the glans actually popped past his pussy’s hole.

 

            Grimmjow gave a quivering and gasping sound. That was squeezing him something fierce and Renji’s studded shaft was rubbing up mercilessly against his as he penetrated up beside it into the velvety warmth. He hadn’t even bitched about rubbing cocks with his friend, he was learning to be less of a pansy already some might argue.

 

            Kenpachi watched, mighty amused at these two bisexuals getting to double-penetrate someone for the first time. What a sight…he couldn’t wait to put it back in Ichigo and compress those two together. Those two friends did not have a clue what that would feel like yet…

 

            Renji mirrored Grimmjow’s enjoyment as the sensation of another fleshy mass sliding by him stimulated the piercings and his natural senses. His breathing started to pant and he braced himself against the other two, moving slightly because he was so aroused and couldn’t help it.

 

            As Grimmjow’s cock seated itself fully and Ichigo’s head went back for the first few moments that he was being stretched his body convulsed around the two of them, savagely squeezing in succession several times in a row. Renji almost collapsed from the sensation and Grimmjow’s hips moved his member up and down ever so slightly to combat the pain-pleasure mixture of sensation. Ichigo’s head came down as his involuntary reaction settled down and kissed Grimmjow on the lips the same as he’d done for Renji. The young fellow smiled over his shoulder next and with his form leaning mostly on Grimmjow, who was directly in front of him, but with both hands clinging to either man Ichigo smiled mischievously at Kenpachi. “Rock our worlds if you please…”

 

            “With pleasure.” The hulking man wandered over and adjusted himself to aim his still very engorged manhood against the pulsing pink star of Ichigo’s asshole and very carefully started to drive himself in.

 

            Ichigo’s fingernails dug into either shoulder – Renji and Grimmjow’s, it was all he could do not to scream loudly, but it felt so fucking good! “UUUUHH!” The enormous cock squished into his ass’s tight canal and pushed hard against his pussy’s already stuffed one and while making him feel like he would tear in half a huge surge of pleasure rampaged through Ichigo’s body. He felt it in the tips of his toes to the top of his head and straight down to the end of his firmly erect nipples. It gave him pleasant chills!

 

            Renji grimaced and involuntarily started to rock his hips more, pumping up against the nearly too painful pleasure with a hard gasp. His piercings were smushed hard up against the inner walls of Ichigo’s vagina and his best friend’s cock. It was damn hard to fathom a sensation like this. His balls were about as tense as they could get.

 

            Grimmjow’s body leaned into Ichigo’s and he held on tightly, still doing much the same as Renji and not being able to stop the small and slight involuntary movements of his hips.

 

            Kenpachi groaned lowly, and in much more of a position to move than anyone else he was the one who initiated proper thrusts, pumping himself at a gradual rate in and out of Ichigo’s strained body.

 

            The beautiful young man couldn’t stop himself crying out in ecstasy and leaned his head to the side and pulled Kenpachi’s face over and kissed the third man on the lips very sweetly as he’d done with the other two. Then it continued… Kenpachi thrust smoothly and constantly, Grimmjow and Renji’s hands shared turns stroking Ichigo’s adorable bouncing erection until the young fellow blew his load right up in their faces.

 

            Renji reached down and lifted one of Ichigo’s tits and brought the nipple to his mouth and immediately started sucking, smearing it with the cum on his face.

 

            Grimmjow took moments longer because he was licking the cum off of his face first but did much the same as Renji, lowering his head enough to tongue and suck on Ichigo’s left breast.

 

            Ichigo’s body seared something fierce with pleasurable bolts from all possible points. It was overwhelmingly good.

 

            Almost as if instinct was taking over, and it kind of was, Renji and Grimmjow’s heads side-by-side relinquished their mouthing either large breast and instinctively…experimentally…spontaneously kissed. A series of light to more sultry tonguing kisses that lasted a short while. They were so overcome with how good this felt that they probably didn’t even consider whom they were kissing; it just felt good so they were doing it.

 

            So pleased to see these friends sharing and feeling higher on pleasure than he’d ever been before, Ichigo’s balls and body convulsed as he moved on the three cocks inside of him and came from his cock again as well as his pussy and his ass this time. He was a mess.

 

            The squeeze told Kenpachi that it was fine if he came now and the hulking man unloaded an inhuman amount of semen in Ichigo’s butt and stuffed the boy full. He didn’t stop thrusting until his massively engorged balls were emptied… _completely_.

 

            The rippling of the enormous cock in the canal next to theirs ushering out its load plus Ichigo’s orgasm overwhelmed Renji and then Grimmjow.

 

            The redhead clung to the collection of bodies and blew hard up into Ichigo’s pussy, unloading the rest of his cum now.

 

            Grimmjow was already on the edge and the warmth of Renji’s cum just sent him the fuck over it. He burst inside of Ichigo as well.

 

            For the moments after they’d all reached their peaks there was just heavy breathing and a drifting sense of ‘did this really happen’ between all of them except Kenpachi – who was the most sober of the lot still. Gradually they started to come back to reality. First Kenpachi slid out of Ichigo, a gush of fluid and semen drooling out of the stretched young adult’s asshole was unavoidable. Then Grimmjow shakily lifted Ichigo and let himself slide out with some of the mixed cum from himself and Renji escaped. Finally Renji’s cock slipped out and with it more of the two friends’ mixed cum. As the two men removed themselves from Ichigo’s pussy it gaped a bit and their semen and Ichigo’s cum really gushed thickly between the young fellow’s legs. Grimmjow turned to set Ichigo’s butt on the trunk of the car and the fluids continued to leak out him, actually gathering on the cherry paint of the trunk and dripping down over the side of the muscle car. Seriously…put that on a car calendar.

 

            Ichigo sat up there in a daze and then started to kind of fall forward.

 

            Grimmjow let Ichigo, who clearly couldn’t support himself, come back down and held onto him.

 

            Renji leaned against his car, standing up but breathing hard. “Holy fuck…”

 

            Kenpachi groaned a pleased sound. “You two are behaving like virgins.”

 

            Grimmjow was holding onto a very weak and satisfied Ichigo, shakily but he was careful not to let go or Ichigo would topple over. “Shut up man…”

 

            Renji moaned, “That was great…I never knew you could feel so good without drugs…”

 

            Kenpachi started to laugh darkly. “How’s the sunspot?” He looked square at Ichigo.

 

            Grimmjow looked down in his arms and noticed that rather than seeming like a brainless, senseless mass Ichigo was quite coherent and content clinging to him and smiling with his eyes closed. “I dunno. I think he’s sleepy though…”

 

            “I’m plenty awake and sore…” Ichigo mumbled softly. “…and full of cum… I love this…” He affectionately pined at Grimmjow who held him up. “You all made my day.”

 

            The trainer stood rather quietly, enjoying this but saying nothing.

 

            “Huh? Well you made ours.” Recovering himself Renji had stepped out into the downpour and was stripping down naked, tossing all of his clothes onto the hood of his car and showering under the still pouring rain. It was cold but it was still good. He made an enthusiastic gesture, “Bring him over here!”

 

            Grimmjow tried to get Ichigo to straighten up, who did so with effort. They walked slowly over to Renji and the two men helped take Ichigo’s dress off by pulling it over his head.

 

            Renji leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the mouth and then holding up the young fellow’s breasts he sucked and kissed on them, licking the remaining smeared cum off of them under the rain. They were so soft and wonderful, Renji was reveling.

 

            Grimmjow watched his friend settle into the favor and kneeled, lifting up the cute flaccid cock and Ichigo’s soft and smooth sack between the young adult’s soft thighs, and pressed his mouth up and started licking Ichigo’s wet pussy. God it tasted good. Intoxicating actually.

 

            Kenpachi followed over and started to rub the fluids off of his member under the rain. He only stepped in when the other two men were done licking off their chosen parts of Ichigo. The young adult stood swaying slightly and reached up for the hulk as he approached.

 

            Renji and Grimmjow gave them some space.

 

            Ichigo found himself lifted up and Kenpachi held him in the air under the arms while sucking the cum off of Ichigo’s messy member and balls. Tasted as sweet as he seemed.

 

            Kenpachi licked his lips as he finished enjoying that and placed Ichigo down on his wobbly feet again. “Sweet cream. We should ice some cakes together.”

 

            Giggling terribly Ichigo wiggled in place while the other two men snorted and grinned. He liked that suggestion. Ok. That suggestion was bad but also good.

 

            Kenpachi took off his slacks afterward, and that was to rinse the cum off of them and tossed the pants on top of the muscle car’s hood with Renji’s clothes. Next Kenpachi was over pulling the clothing off of Grimmjow, the second muscle-head here. With Grimmjow’s sweat pants and drenched white shirt off Kenpachi honked one of the man’s bulging pecs with a full-handed grasp.

 

            Grimmjow deadpanned. “Really?”

 

            Renji had a hold of Ichigo now so there had been nothing to get in the way of that. He laughed.

 

            Ichigo had seen that and bit his lip then laughed much like the mechanic had.

 

            Renji rolled his eyes and wiped rainwater off of his face, “A couple of fucking children I tell you- Hey!” Renji felt someone honk one of his pecs. It was Ichigo who gave a bright smile and was easily able to get away with that. Renji grinned a little bit, groping Ichigo back.

 

            Ichigo grinned smartly, staring at Renji with an impish expression. “You two kissed.”

 

            Grimmjow’s face went up in a ferocious blush. He barely remembered that but he knew they had.

 

            Renji got a little tinted around the cheeks, “S-So?”

 

            “I think you two are cute together! Friends with benefits?” Ichigo chirped.

 

            “Hell no… I-” Grimmjow found Kenpachi shoving him into an open door to the backseat of the muscle car. The door shut before Grimmjow could escape.

 

            “Hurry!” the hulk encouraged as he reached to pull Renji over and shove him into the car too. Ichigo was pushing the redhead, weakly, but seemed to be struggling. Kenpachi’s brute strength was perfect and into the car Renji went right on top of Grimmjow.

 

            Grimmjow was laying back-down on the seat naked… “Well…”

 

            …Renji was over top of him also naked. “Um…yeah. Please don’t punch me.”

 

            Kenpachi laughed as he held the door, “A bit feisty aren’t you?”

 

            “Uh huh! I’ve got loads of moxie!” a still sore Ichigo blushed, “Especially today. You guys helped out so much. I was ready to just melt in that park over there…and then three strong guys came along to rescue me from a bad time.”

 

            Kenpachi grinned, “Well we’ll do it any time.”

 

            “Yeah!” Renji barked through the still cracked windows of the car. He elbowed Grimmjow. That was starting to become a thing.

 

            “Sure! Any time…” Grimmjow croaked. “Renji get _off!_ ”

 

            Ichigo chuckled at the predicament in the car. The rain was starting to lighten up and he dragged the clothes off of the hood and started wringing them out, carrying the heavy, soggy pile of fabrics over to Kenpachi who didn’t need to hold the door anymore and helped wring them out. “The heater could dry these out.”

 

            Kenpachi thumbed at the car between wringing clothes out, “After they’re done. It’d be rude to interrupt.”

 

            Ichigo leaned to look around the hulking man and saw Renji and Grimmjow going at it through the window. The cherry red muscle car was also rocking, flexing the suspension one could argue. “Oh my gooood! I’m so jealous right now!” He flapped his sundress up and down to shake it out but more so to express his feelings.

 

            Kenpachi grinned, rolling his eyes. “Pretty _and_ greedy.”


End file.
